Multi-plied belts have been made and used widely for a number of years but when liquid elastomeric precursors are utilized to pour or injection mold multi-plied fabric reinforced belts difficulty was experienced with the plies being irregularly placed and spaced. This lack of precise positioning of the plies affects the belt performance.